This invention relates to a device and a method for attaching a touch pad to a portable computer. More particularly, this invention relates to attachment of an after-market touch pad to a portable computer so that it may be stored and protected under the computer when not in use and may be moved out from under the computer when needed.
Pointing devices for cursor control have become very popular in personal computing. These pointing devices are embodied in a number of different forms including touch pads, mice, joysticks, trackballs, and digitizer tablets. Although such pointing devices may be built-in as original equipment, they are oftentimes added later as a special attachment. It is desirable to be able to attach such after-market pointing devices to the outside of the portable computer to which they are connected for convenience of the users and storage and protection of the devices.
Examples of methods that have been used to attach pointing devices to portable computers include using synthetic materials which adhere when pressed together, i.e. "VELCRO" strips, to attach joysticks to the side of the computer, and clipping micro trackballs to the side of the computer with spring clips. Such attachment methods, however, are unwieldy and unsightly. Further, such attachments are oftentimes not secure, and thus there is a danger of damaging the pointing device should it fall or be knocked off. Also, with such attachment methods, the pointing device must typically be removed before the portable computer can be placed in its case for storage or transport.
A problem associated with some pointing devices, such as a trackball or a mouse, is that a surface is needed on which to roll the ball for controlling the cursor or else the operator must roll the ball with a finger. This can be inconvenient or unwieldy. Touch pads overcome this and other drawbacks of other pointing devices because they can be built in very compact and lightweight form, are stationary, and no desk surface is needed to operate them. Other drawbacks of attaching pointing devices to portable computers might be ameliorated if touch pads could be securely mounted in an out-of-the-way, yet accessible manner to such computers.